


Cat And Mouse Game

by grapesicle



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Porn With Plot, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapesicle/pseuds/grapesicle
Summary: In which Jackson and Jinyoung happen to break into the same jewelry store pretty late at night and end up hiding in the same storage room that can barely fit a single person inside when the police blows in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a prompt on tumblr and uh why not.

 ◦◊◦

 

 Dark was the night and foul was Jackson’s temper as he broke into the jewelry store.

 Forgetting to bring a flashlight along with him in his hurry to pack everything he needed and leave for the hunt had been a dumb move, but refusing to go back home and pick it from the center table just because he was too lazy and unwilling to do so proved to be even dumber, borderline stupid. Well fuck it, he had never been responsible and he wouldn’t be starting now.

 Still it was dark, and since he couldn’t count with moonlight to guide his way once the moon was currently hidden behind heavy clouds of promising rain, Jackson was left to blindly tap the walls for some sense of direction. It was a good thing he didn’t forget to pack his leather gloves and had been clever enough to put them on before cutting a path through the glass window and sneaking inside.

 Even though the sky outside was both starless and moonless, the navy blue brushed by grayish strokes coming from the clouds was still of a brighter shade than the hall Jackson now expertly tiptoed across, so there was a point where he could make of some shades here and there, dodging a few pieces of furniture and sparing his ankles and knees from getting injured. He still tripped in some things along the way though, and he would curse under his breath in the most quiet tone he was able to produce then, but he kept wandering around for a few moments to get used to the dimly surroundings.

 Slivers of the sky’s natural clarity entered the place through the windows when there were occasional gaps between the clouds and then everything would get painted in opaque blue, clear enough to make it momentary easier for Jackson to navigate towards his objective without suffering any harm. Capsules attached low onto strategic points on the wall confirmed how the store did have an alarm system, probably composed by motion sensors activated through laser beams, and Jackson congratulated himself for being a smart prick and skillfully shutting down the whole system by cutting the cables outside the building before risking his ass in there. Astute, sly and incredibly handsome; he was really glad with himself.

 Once he reached the widest counter filled with the most varied kind of precious jewelry, a large grin blossomed on his peachy lips and his expression lightened up more than the flashlight he didn’t bring could ever. They were so beautiful, the jewelry he was about to steal. The range of the collection covered several types of elegant bracelets adorned with finely detailed stones that likely were available in no less than a hundred thousand won per piece.

 Embellished, exquisite and definitely expensive-looking were just some adjectives to describe those brilliant sets of diamonds piled one above the other beneath the countertop’s see-through glass, and they surely lacked in fully portraying the unique beauty of those sophisticated ornaments. Jackson appreciated what he saw and an awestruck sense of satisfaction washed over him as he thought about how everything in there was going to be his after that night. His life would take a turn and he wouldn’t have to take a bus to work in that lame book store downtown to cope with his apartment’s monthly rent; god, he wouldn’t even have to work. That was beyond wonderful.

 Using the same tool he had used to cut the windows glass, he excised a circular part of the counter glass, attention focused solely on the task at hand. The cut was precise and it allowed his fist to perfectly slip through the opening, so he reached one hand forward to grab a fistful of those sparkling jewelry and then stuff them into the bag he carried all along.

 And that was when another hand reached for them too and their knuckles knocked together.

 Electricity traveled up and down his whole body as he froze in shock and dread. That wasn’t possible, he couldn’t have been so focused in the shine of those precious stones to completely block out the rest and get caught by what he believed to be a security guard or even the police itself, right? He hasn’t heard any noise, no sirens, and hasn’t seen brightness painting the room also, no flashlights sweeping around. Jackson was a professional and he was trained in slipping away unharmed whilst defying the law so he’d have noticed the police or the security guards if there were some around, that’s why he soon pushed the idea away and got even more confused about who could have escaped his radar that easily for them to be even bumping into each other.

 Eyes snapping up in alarm and still shock, Jackson locked gazes with an equally surprised pair of doe eyes that looked back at him as though they were seeing death itself. Jackson withdrew his hand from the glassy booth inside the counter as if it was on fire and watched the other person do the very same from across the furniture, both of them seeming frightened and anxious as they still burned wholes in each other’s faces, trying to get a grasp on what in hell was happening.

“What the fuck is this, who are you?” Jackson growled in a restrained tone, voice coming out more like a raspy whisper than anything else, one finger pointing at the other person in accusation and reprimand. The place was back to being immersed in a stark darkness since the clouds out there in the sky became heavier and now poured a steady drizzle down the city so Jackson was once again left to count with his poor night vision, and added up how the other wore a black mask over his face where only his eyes were visible just like he did, there was no way he could try and recognize the fucker. Not that he really believed he would recognize that person even if he saw the face, anyway; it didn’t feel like that was someone he knew.

“That’s what I want to know, who are _you_?” The other debated and by the naturally deep and smooth and harmonic voice that resonated in the space between them, Jackson realized it was about another man. That actually surprised him a bit because from what he could make of the man’s body amidst the dimness of the hall, it was really lean and had really nice curves around the waist. The lack of volume on his chest should have been hint enough for the penny to drop but Jackson was too focused on those wide hips to notice. Strange how he got perceptive all of a sudden, maybe it’s been the adrenaline of being caught stealing that alighted his senses.

“Well, I asked you first.” Putting his hands on his hips was something Jackson rarely did during an argument but somehow he felt the need to do it now, trying to impose his superiority towards the other guy through a straightened position of inflated chest. If only he knew he looked just like a fucking pigeon like that.

 Unfazed, the guy whose name was actually Jinyoung and was nowhere close to reveal such information for the smaller man who shot daggers at him through hazel eyes now simply sighed and moved his gloved hands in a dismissive and rather petulant move. “I don’t care who asked first, I just wanna know why you’re in my store.”

 Jackson huffed out a snort, one hand going to palm over his chest in exaggerated outrage and lips pulling into a smirk even though he knew the guy wouldn’t be able to see it through the dark woolen mask, “Excuse me, your store? This shit isn’t yours.”

“Neither is it yours,” he clicked his tongue and Jackson could swear he saw thin whiskers creasing the corners of those dark depths as he perceived  sarcasm wrapped in false amiability dripping from that contemptuous tone. The guy probably has just smiled at him in a shitty mocking way and so his eyes crinkled as a consequence of the lifting move of his cheeks. That whiskery smile could be cute if the smile were real and heartfelt, but Jackson quickly scolded himself to push the thought to the back of his mind before it became too intriguing and he gave it too much attention afterwards.

“Did I say it were mine? Show me where I said it were!”

“Man, you’re so annoying.” Sighing, Jinyoung placed his hands over the countertop glass and put himself to admire the jewelry inside, likely thinking about something as he fixated his gaze on them and his expression turned one of trying to solve an equation.

 Jackson blinked, unable to believe in what was happening, “take that back.”

 A single uninterested glance was everything he got before Jinyoung was back at studying the countertop, hand sweeping in through another hole in the glass he had made himself a while ago and reaching for the fancy bracelets displaying in there. Once he withdrew a fist full of those scintillating adornments he turned around to stuff them into the messenger bag he carried over one shoulder, doesn’t even bothering to look at Jackson’s direction as he said, “Why would I ever?”

“Woah, hold on, what do you think you’re doing with my jewelry,” he propped himself forward and over the countertop, choleric with indignation, frowning down at what Jinyoung was doing.

 He couldn’t believe the fucker had the boldness to shoplift the stuff he knew Jackson had been about to take away moments ago. It was probably to piss him off, to tease and mock him, and he seethed whilst also putting his hand inside the booth and slapping Jinyoung’s away in a warning. Jinyoung looked at him from under a fuming glare and then they were both swatting each other’s hands like two children fighting over the last candy.

 The unlikeness of what they were going through was pretty high, both happening to break into the same jewelry store at the same time and going straight to the same counter to steal the same set of precious stones engraved into likewise detailed bracelets. That all was too absurd indeed, but the absurdness of it wouldn’t make Jackson let his guard down and allow that damned burglar to steal the stuff Jackson had been about to steal first. If they had to fight for it, then that was exactly what they were going to do.

“They aren’t yours.” Jinyoung rasped in annoyance whilst their hands kept on knocking and pushing and blocking one another inside the booth, and he briefly thought they were kind of forgetting about the jewelry and focusing on behaving childishly there. He had to admit it was enjoyably amusing how passionate the smaller guy was regarding their battle for dominance through fumbling fingers, and Jinyoung felt himself wasn’t much far from being just as so too.

 It was interesting how they started having fun somewhere along the line which trailed their irresponsibility over such matter, neither of them really thinking about how much noise they were doing while fighting and how that could cause them to get caught and put them in jail. Nevertheless, neither of them would ever admit they were actually enjoying bickering like that, maybe not even to themselves.

“Give them back, I got here first.” The whine Jackson voiced out was loud and it echoed faintly through what looked to be beige walls when under appropriate lighting, a pout sprouting onto his plump lips and straining the material of the mask around his mouth.

 There was a brief moment of silence as the two men stared back and forth in unexpressed playfulness, Jinyoung’s gaze flickering between the pair of almond eyes and the bulge on the mask caused by the pout, and then he was swallowing the amused laugh bubbling up his throat only to keep his pretence of being totally fed up with all of that.

 “Are we by chance standing in line to be following an arrival order? What’s wrong with you, go take care of your business.”

“These are my business and you’re cockblocking me, get off!”

“What a strange and inappropriate time to use cockblock in a sentence,” he complained, stopping on his tracks to snort at the way Jackson rolled his eyes in frustration since that superior aura Jinyoung naturally emanated was already getting on his nerves, “it doesn’t even make sense, how would I even cockblock your business?”

“By stopping me from getting done! Everything was fine ‘till you appeared outta nowhere to steal the shit I was gonna steal first, don’t we thieves have this respect code where we don’t get into each other’s business?”

“That’s relative.”

“Do tell me how so.”

“If your business seems more appealing than mine, then it’s obvious I’d want to get a grasp onto it before you did. That’s how things work in this field,” he shrugged, “and you should really rethink your use of cockblock in this discussion ‘cause it doesn’t make any sense, you know, grammatically speaking.”

“What, are you a fucking literature teacher now?”

“Well, I definitely could teach you some things though.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“You wish.” Was the witty comment Jinyoung dropped then and it weighted likewise a hundred tons of bricks over Jackson’s willingness of keeping up their argument, shutting it down and burying it deep in a matter of seconds. Jackson ran out of words and blank was his reaction when Jinyoung cocked his head to the side very subtly and watched him with hints of a smirk reflecting in those preying eyes.

 Something shifted. Maybe nothing actually did, but the air did become charged somehow, feeling heavier and heavier, and for Jackson’s terror it wasn’t the bad kind of heaviness he was hoping for. That comment held such a provocative edge to it that he found himself imagining things he’d never had when in his perfect state of mind.

 And then there was this sparkling, borderline sultry and penetrating glint crossing those raven pools of expression that were Jinyoung’s eyes, just as though he had done it on purpose to either tease him or peel some kind of troubled reaction from him. It was a test, and by the diverted way the other guy reacted, he had failed at it.

 Fuck that guy, Jackson was full of him and his bullshit already. It was unlikely of him to get interested (and interest it was, because he refused to admit the right word to use in that moment was some synonym of deep attraction or a derivation of yarn) in someone that jerky and while in a situation like the one they were in, so it irritated him to feel that way, to say the least. And he would have told the other to fuck off right then if it weren’t for the loud thud of an door being opened followed by hasty sounds of steps blooming from somewhere near the hall and echoing through the whole place.

 The sense of dread that froze Jackson on his feet when he first thought he’d been caught was back and now it hit him awestruck hard, legs feeling like jelly even though his muscles were tensed and stiffened in alarm. At that moment he didn’t really thought about anything, head filled with white noise and the echo of his unsteady heartbeat that jolted along every step thundering across the store, and mind plain numb to the point of almost causing him a breakdown. Time seemed to be passing in slow motion but he knew it weren’t, actually it was more like running out really fast once the sound of people approaching became louder and louder, closer and closer.

 Even so Jackson remained on his spot, too shook to move at first, kind of accepting what was bound to happen in a few moments. But then a voice permeated the dense cloud of astonishment that surround him and it felt as though someone was doing an AED procedure on him, bringing him back to life and awakening his senses once again.

 Snapping back to reality and himself, he heard the other guy ushering him to move one more time and then turning around to run away. With one last glance around for options, Jackson finally kicked back into gear and dashed across the dim hall, this time giving no shit about hitting the furniture and just tripping over everything and storming around like a hurricane. He was literally running for his life then.

 After a minute running and running, Jackson realized that damn that place was bigger than he’s thought. There were at least two halls for the displaying jewelry and then there were these subjacent little staff rooms and closets all around and he was getting dizzying and lost, belatedly realizing how he didn’t know where the exit was and that, in the worst scenario, it was right on the other side of the whole place, from where the likely police entered and was covering the area. All in all he just kept running, eyes strangely catching every corner the burglar from before turned and body hatefully turning in the same direction as if on cue.

 The guy suddenly opened a random door right up the corridor and entered it in a hurry, closing it behind himself afterwards. Jackson simply watched it, didn’t really think about following the stranger inside there, but then flashlights illuminated the path he’d been trailing and it came from the direction he was running to, what implied imminent disaster if he continued on that track. Therefore, lacking of options at hand, Jackson stormed inside the same room Jinyoung had entered before and closed the door one more time.

 The look on Jinyoung’s face would have been comic if they weren’t in that damned situation. His expression was the epitome of panic and restless, body ready to jerk and kick Jackson out. “Shit dude what the fuck are you doi—”

“Will you shut up just this once?,” Jackson nearly screamed in his most whispering tone, for some reason peeling the gloves off his hands and reaching in to clutch his bare palm over the guy’s mouth to shut him down as soon as he noticed how he was about to burst in complaining, “they’re just here so hush for a minute.”

 Awkwardly enough, he complied almost automatically; the slumping of his shoulders hinting how unwilling and unhappy and unsatisfied he was about having Jackson there with him. It was only when the adrenaline subsided in a quarter that Jackson realized how the other man had taken off his mask somewhere along his solo invading and was now standing barefaced in front of Jackson, plump lips smashed against his palm and feeling recently moistened under his gloveless  touch. Unconsciously, Jackson sucked in a breath.

 Since they were in what seemed like a dusty, dirty storage room and the lights were off for good measure of not being caught hidden in there, there wasn’t much Jackson could make of Jinyoung’s face. However, the place was currently packed with policemen carrying flashlights up and down the corridors, so the faint glow which slipped into the room from the gap under the door was enough to make everything in that storage room discernible and clear enough.

 Plus the fact that the room was rather small and filled to the brim with stuff and capable of bearing barely a person inside, so Jackson was nearly into the guy’s space, bodies so close they could be squeezing together, but that was a bonus so whatever.

 There had been something in Jinyoung’s voice back them that made Jackson assume the guy was handsome, but definitely not as dazzlingly handsome as he actually was. Disheveled hair from the same color of his expressive eyes, raven like a starless night; fairly white skin that felt so soft to his fingers with a pale shade of pink naturally smudging the cheekbones nonetheless; a slight pointy nose to match the man’s petulant and arrogant persona. And the lips he felt right under the palm of his hand now, they felt so tenderly voluptuous Jackson didn’t want to lose that sensation against his skin ever again. Jinyoung was truly beautiful and Jackson regretted meeting him in that kind of rushed situation.

 Fiery eyes stared back at him and Jinyoung really looked like a sly kitten plotting to scratch and kick until he got away from that corner Jackson was unintentionally caging him in. It was kind of endearing the way his thick eyebrows were knitted together in dismay, he looked cute like that. Not that Jackson would ever admit that out loud.

 The movement outside ceased and Jackson pulled away, although secretly unwillingly. It wouldn’t be the smartest of the moves to just stick his head out and peer around to see if it was clear for them to go out and escape, so Jackson got on his knees and leaned down the most he could judging the limited space of the room and looked through the gap under the door.

 He couldn’t see much from that position, but there were still some snippets of light occasionally running across the floor so he supposed the policemen were still close. They would have to wait a bit more to try their luck into an escape from there for what it seemed. Jackson sighed and stood up, tripping on some wires on the ground and almost falling over Jinyoung, who was leaned against a tall shelf of boxes and more boxes.

“Are you trying to get us both caught or what?,” Jinyoung uttered in a scold, trying to push Jackson farther away from him and groaning quietly when realizing there wasn’t enough space for such thing, “seriously, there are plenty of rooms in this place and you choose to sneak in here with me? Are you up to punishing me for ruining your plans of stealing those bracelets or are you just stupid?”

“First of all,” Jackson breathed, counting to ten in order not to just punch that hateful and absurdly ravishing face of the other, “I didn’t choose to sneak in here with you, I didn’t even knew you were in here,” the last part was a lie but he played along as though only truth came out of his mouth, “and second of all, who are you calling stupid?”

“Make a guess.” And then Jinyoung was producing a sarcastic smile with his lips, his luscious lips that looked so rosebud and inviting that it was kind of hard for Jackson to cope. How such a pretty mouth could blurt out the most annoying things, he didn’t know. But he knew that that expression the guy wore right now was likely the same as before, the soft creases fondling the end of his eyes proving just so, and now Jackson was surer that that whiskery smile could be extra cute if heartfelt.

“Uh, sassy,” he teased midst taking his own mask off, breath still ragged from the run and the woolen material already reaching a point where it’d get him suffocated anytime soon, “I like that.”

“You’ll like it better when thinking about my sassiness while locked in jail.” The response came like a shot, direct and fast, and Jackson was already snorting as he slid the mask off his head to reveal a perfect blend of balayaged light blonde pieces paired with natural ash base, eyes opening up again to a sight he wasn’t sure how to react to.

 Jinyoung was staring at him. But not just commonly staring, he was staring _intently_ at his face with slight wide eyes and lips parted in what seemed to be deep awe. The pale rose of his cheeks looked as if they’d become one of a shade darker and there was just something else in those piercing orbs as they roamed appreciatively over the expanse of Jackson’s features, something quite unreadable he also didn’t know how to respond to. Confusion enveloped him at first since he didn’t understand why the other guy was looking at him like that all of a sudden, but then a thought occurred to him and it was probable enough as for him to take as truth.

 Maybe that expression of surprise and appreciation that shined on Jinyoung’s features now has been the same one Jackson wore when he just saw the guy’s face for the first time. Jackson didn’t believe himself to be handsome, self-confidence low as fuck, but Jinyoung seemed to think otherwise if that worshipping gaze were something to go by. It was incredibly satisfying to see how he also caused such reaction on the other and even though Jackson still had some mad issues with lack of confidence and stuff, at that moment while Jinyoung checked him out with deep interest and hints of longing, Jackson felt really proud of himself.

 Though he wouldn’t be the one to express how aware of Jinyoung’s inclination he was, so the most he did was putting on his best smug face and cocking his head to one side while crossing both of his arms in front of his wide chest, acting as seductive and alluring as he could despite the ugly outfit of leather and rubber he wore. “Who said they’re gonna catch me?”

 Seeming as though he snapped out of a trance, Jinyoung blinked a few times to ground himself and then was shielding his likely embarrassment with one arrogant façade once again, straightening his posture and mimicking Jackson’s pose just for the sake of looking as imposing as he did. “Your bad luck, probably.”

“Yeah, but if I fall, I’ll take you with me, pretty boy. I ain’t drowning alone”

“Call me pretty boy once again and I’ll drown you myself. Literally.”

 The snort that left Jackson’s mouth happened to be way too loud for their safety’s sake and so he covered his mouth in a regretful and nervous move, Jinyoung growing just as restless and punching him in the arm as penitence. The light coming through under the door turned a few shades brighter and both of them kind of panicked when the sound of steps approached their hiding place. Staying still and breathing into each other’s space due to the unfair lack of available space, they awaited.

 Intriguing how Jinyoung looked way prettier from upclose. It was like his beauty got amplified by ten times at each step Jackson took closer, and that was somewhat offending because really, no one could look so ethereal like that with messy hair sticking out to different and random directions. That wasn’t fair, Jackson knew he looked absolutely gross right now with his hair looking like a bird’s nest and face bare from any make.

 And he also knew he shouldn’t be thinking in ways to impress a person he barely knew (or better, a person he didn’t know at all), worrying about his looks while they were stuck inside a storage room as trying to keep their asses outta jail, but he chose to ignore it for the time being.

 Jackson almost forgot about how the policemen outside galloped from one corner to another in search of them when Jinyoung shifted on his spot against the shelf and their knees bumped, a breathy curse leaving his mouth as he tried to adjust himself into a comfortable position that wouldn’t get him either injured or bruised. He kept shifting though, the rustling of his body moving around filling the space every now and then.

“Will you fucking stay still, they’re just outside, for fuck’s sake,” Jinyoung heard the other saying, dangerously close from his face, and for a minute he had to stop his mind from admitting how sexy that voice sounded in such a warning and seething tone. Sexy and extremely irritating.

 Adrenaline was affecting him really good if the fact he was becoming aroused by the way their breaths mingled were taken into consideration. Because getting horny with a stranger whilst hiding in a storage room wasn’t something Jinyoung did, actually he would laugh at the face of whoever dared to tell him that.

 But there was something about the blond guy whose hazel eyes were fixated on his dark ones now, there was just something that both enraged him to the point of craving for a heated argument full of useless bickering and nearly screamed for him to let go and get on with him right there and then. Something Jinyoung wanted to ignore but was becoming impossibly hard to do so, just as though they were the opposite poles of a magnet, totally different from each other but revolving around such a strong magnetic field that they couldn’t help being attracted to each other. Strange and cheesy and ridiculous like that.

“It isn’t my fault this shit keep skeining around my ankle.”

 The wires spread over the floor had Jinyoung’s feet entangled somehow and he tried to get himself free from them again as he spoke without looking the other in the eyes. And maybe he should just have looked, because this way he’d have been warned of what was about to come next. Would have received a well appreciated hint and luckily prepared himself for the feel of having the other’s chest pressing himself further against the shelf. But he hasn’t looked, and now he was caught off-guard.

 Eyes wide and mouth agape, he regarded Jackson as though he had just committed a crime—what funnily enough was exactly what the both of them were doing. “What—”

“I’m keeping you in place since you’re unable to do it yourself, if ‘what in hell are you doing’ were going to be your next question.”

“I’d have used the word ‘fucking’ somewhere in the sentence but yeah, close enough.”

“I bet you would, this pretty mouth of yours seems to be trained in howling ribald shit.”

“I don’t howl,” Jinyoung scoffed, finding sheer amusement in both that suggestive conversation they were having through hushed whispers and the way the smaller kept pressing him even though he was no longer moving. Their position wasn’t one of the most comfortable but it might be somewhere high in the most enticing scale because god they were practically flush against one another and the other’s chin was hovering over Jinyoung’s shoulder while his breath ghosted the sides of his jaw.

 They were metaphorically dancing, waltzing that sensual flirting dance where they stood, and it was so stimulating Jinyoung felt his gut churning deliciously. And Jackson was so gorgeous, fuck he was so fucking godlike that it was kind of offensive. He wondered if the guy knew how effortlessly sexy he was and was currently using it on his favor to doom Jinyoung even harder, but it didn’t really seem to be the case. No, Jackson seemed clueless. And maybe it was better that way, that naivety being quite attractive too.

 A smirk slowly pulling his lips upwards and then Jinyoung was turning his head to the side very slightly to utter the words right against the guy’s earlobe, “but sometimes I moan them out.”

 For a moment Jackson tensed, Jinyoung feeling how the muscles of his arms and pectoral stiffened through the leather clothes, but then he was vibrating with a low chuckle and it sent waves straight to Jinyoung’s low stomach where undeniable heat pooled, “what a useful information, thank you.”

 There was still some rustle and shuffling of feet outside but they had subsided considerably and so it was safe to assume the police was distancing themselves from there one more time. By this point they surely have found the bags full of jewelry and tools for stealing forgotten in the main hall and so Jackson’s plan was officially wrecked and his trip to there had been inutile. Yes, inutile, but not one of a complete lost since feeling the warmth spread through the other burglar’s body as they remained pressed together was actually being worth the risk.

 Jackson could tell the strange attraction he felt towards that person he didn’t even know the name was reciprocal, if that whole foreplay they’d been living up until then plus the way the guy insisted on breathing over the short hair right behind his left ear as they stood in place was something to go by. The ball seemed to be on his court, though; Jackson knew in his guts that he should be the one to make a move or else nothing would come from that.

 And so, trusting on his instincts, Jackson threw the last straw of self-control he’d been grasping onto out the window and adjusted the angle of his face before sweeping in.

 Apparently his assumptions had been right on point because as soon as he pressed his lips against the corner of that inviting mouth experimentally, Jinyoung tilted his head and aligned their mouths to fully meet. A soft sound escaped in between but neither of them could really tell who released it, both too engrossed in feeling the moist roughness of their lips brushing created.

 The thing about kissing another man was how definitely manly it felt. The common delicacy found in girl’s lips was practically non-existing, the glossy and likewise cherry taste also long gone to be replaced by fierceness and rough balance as they battled for dominance. Jackson found that irrevocable desire of leading way more exciting than when they went pliant. And Jinyoung was far from being pliant, lips demanding and eager as they slid over his own. That was just too good. And painfully out of context.

 That seemed too absurd to be happening, everything in that night did. But it was, happening, and Jackson didn’t want it to stop doing so because god those lips tasted so good he felt high. Intoxicating would be the perfect word to describe that heated kiss they shared if the word addicting didn’t exist, and maybe the use of them both together worked better than using just one. It was intoxicating and addicting, and it was so many things more. Arousing, electrifying, thrilling, inflaming. Jackson sincerely wanted that cocktail of feelings to never fade.

 Wet and burningly hot, the slide of their tongues was. Jackson’s hand retreated from where it had been clasping one edge of the tall shelf and led it to clutch at the back of Jinyoung’s neck, fingers grazing at the short hair of his nape as he pressed further into the kiss, deepening it and losing himself in it. Jinyoung’s head tilted a bit more into the kiss when Jackson pinned his body against the shelf with more force and then his upper lip was being nibbled and deliciously sucked into the slickness of Jackson’s mouth.

 The room smelled of dust and mould, and the musky scent of sweat and cologne that lingered on Jackson’s sun-kissed skin was a delightful contrast for Jinyoung’s senses. He relished the freshness of that smell as being indulged more urgently into the kiss, the way they moved together turning borderline desperate and insistent.

 A raspy breath left his swollen lips when they pulled away after a few minutes and Jackson clawed the dainty flesh with his teeth to distribute quick bites all over it, hazel eyes opening slowly so he could stare right into those dark depths with their mouths still connected and breaths mingling. Blown pupils gazed at each other and eyes reflected mutual desire and yarning even though in the dimness of the room. Jackson smirked slightly, gaze trailing downwards to admire how scarlet and puffed up those lips looked, proud filling him as he thought he’d been the one to prompt them to look like that.

 This time it was Jinyoung the one to lean closer and initiate another kiss just as intense as the previous one, arms reaching up to encircle Jackson’s neck, elbows resting over the wide expanse of his shoulders. By the time they were nearly rooting in clothes, with pants and gasps dancing in between the air they shared in a controlled low tone that couldn’t be heard from outside, hands roaming and feeling around, groping and squeezing and pulling. Things were going too fast, but neither of them seemed to care about that at the moment. Or the following ones.

“What’s your name?,” was the first thing Jackson breathed ever since they surrendered to their want, and wow his voice was so hoarse and rough from the make out. He mouthed open, wet kisses against the fair skin of the other’s neck, enjoying the way the adam’s apple would bob up and down as the man swallowed in repressed excitation.

 Jinyoung had to take a moment to fully absorb the question that was being made to him and roam through his scattered thoughts in search of something to reply. Veins thrumming with arousal and muscles tensing up under that oh so enlivening touch, he sighed. “Why’d you wanna know?”

“I want to have a name to moan.” And Jackson’s eyes were once again focused on his, watching his reaction with sardonic delight and concealing preying edges to it as he stared upwards from the bent angle his head afforded whilst tracing a path down those jutting collarbones. Jinyoung heaved a shaky breath before his mind dived into a haze, Jackson’s hand suddenly pressing the boner on his black jeans through the unfairly thick material. That sure was escalating quickly.

“You won’t be moaning my name with a heck of an entire police department out there, big boy.”

“I can moan it really low if that’s about it,” the blond offered, insisted, then uttering a low yet very effective kind of moaning sound that shot heat to course all the paths leading to Jinyoung’s dick, making him squirm and shift. Seeing the reaction he caused, Jackson gave that shit-eating smile of his and repeated the sound, drawling a breathy gasp near the end, “how about this?” and again, “and this?” and again until Jinyoung was nearly crying and taking a fist full of his blonde hair to pull his head out of the already moist base of Jinyoung’s neck.

“You talk too much.” He scolded and their lips brushed, another sloppy kiss following suit and succeeding in shutting Jackson’s rather skillful mouth. Suddenly Jackson’s hand were slipping inside the confinement of Jinyoung’s jeans and he unhelpfully choked when the slight cooler touch enveloped him, hips bucking by instinct and tongue exploring Jackson’s mouth more avidly as though he wanted to imprint himself in there for whoever that kissed him afterwards found his taste still lingering.

 Jackson practically straddled one of Jinyoung’s thighs and grinded into it to satiate his own need for some friction while his hand worked on the guy and drove him mad. Their breath came out in mid huffs, swimming over the line of becoming dithering pants that soon would turn into abandoned moans, and the adrenaline of being caught midst that filthy play was pumping in their blood and turning everything more thrilling and exciting.

 A mute rumble permeated Jackson’s ears when he performed a rather rough thrust against Jinyoung’s thigh, the prominent shape of the underline of his dick dragging along the extent of that limb, and he had to bit onto his lower lip in order to prevent a growled curse to slip past his dry throat. Jinyoung had his lips parted in a mute moan through it all, eyes hazed and eyebrows furrowed in what looked like unbearable pleasure, a sight which only worked to spike up Jackson’s arousal and make his hard on leak. He wanted more.

 His cock pulsed as it rubbed on Jinyoung’s leg each time more desperately, seeking the release that threatened to burn him alive from inside out, and in an unconscious gesture he raised his free hand and cupped one cheek firmly, sliding his thumb across the sensitive flesh of abused lips and sneaking it inside Jinyoung’s mouth when he complied with what that implied by spreading his lips. It was so, _so_ wet; Jackson groaned under his breath and changed the pace of his hand from the lazy and sloppy pumping from before to a firm and fast tugging. And then Jinyoung was sucking at his thumb while crying out brief moans, overwhelmed. He definitely wanted more.

 Jackson wanted to get rid of their clothes and fuck Jinyoung into oblivion right there and then, but he knew that would be crossing too many lines. Even though that looked quite appealing and exciting, doing such thing would still be too dangerous and risky. Jackson would have to settle for quick handjobs and urgent grinding, at least for now.

“F-Fuck…,” Jinyoung stuttered in a whisper when he felt it approaching, the pool of arousal in the bottom of his stomach boiling and causing him pleasurable pain he was really ok with coping because really, the way his thighs started trembling only with the premise of his release was beyond marvelous.

“Shhh,” Jackson was losing it just as much the other guy was and he could feel the sweat gathering at his hairline sliding down the side of his face and over a cheek, “shhh, quiet, quiet,”

“Jinyoung,” watching how Jackson looked at him in a mix of confusion and high, he licked the tip of the finger that was still pushed into his mouth, “my name, you asked it… it’s Jinyoung.”

“Jinyoung.” He moaned just like he had done moments ago while trying to get into an agreement with the other about the volume of his moaning, and Jinyoung couldn’t help but chuckle slightly despite himself at Jackson’s dorkness even in such situation. “Mine’s Jackson.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“Still so sassy—,” his voice died in a gasp when electricity suddenly took over his body and he shook deliciously, spasms of pleasure making him jolt  and retrieve his thumb from the wetness of the other’s mouth to grasp onto the shelf for some balance. Jinyoung watched in amusement as Jackson went through his orgasm and it didn’t last long for him to follow, teeth sinking into the flesh of Jackson’s clothed shoulder as he leaned forward and clung onto his as though his life depended on it. Breathless and sweaty, they melted together.

 For a split of second Jackson forgot where he was and what he was doing in there, lost in the aftertaste of his wonderful orgasm, but he still had Jinyoung’s calming down body slumped against him and he held it tightly, almost protectively, troubling fondness threatening to crawl its way into him. The hand which was still inside Jinyoung’s jeans felt sticky and he flinched due to his sensitiveness when Jackson cautiously slipped it out, knuckles brushing against the heated flesh along the way.

 They stayed like that for a few more moments, willing their breathing rhythm to calm down and body to kick back into gear, and it was in the quietness of the room that Jackson realized how it still was raining outside the building, the soft thundering of those droplets of water hitting the ceiling composing a serene symphony. And maybe it was because he was still a bit off, but it took entire five minutes for the penny to drop and for him to get a grasp of how significantly quiet the whole place was.

 There was no shuffling of feet outside anymore, and the dimness of the storage room had increased in tons ever since they last noticed. Jackson’s head whipped up from where it had been cradling between Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder and he looked hopefully at the gap beneath the door as though it held the last water bottle of the desert. Jinyoung didn’t seem to catch up at first, but when they remained there staring at the lack of light supplied by the corridor across the door, his eyes widened and he shared from the hope Jackson fed himself.

 They awaited some kind of movement from outside for a few more minutes for good measure, but when nothing changed and there was absolutely no sign of the police outside the room, the both of them fumbled through the darkness and reached for the doorknob at the drop of a hat. As it seemed, there was no one in the corridor when they peered at it through the half opened door, and the rest of the place looked just as empty. Jackson couldn’t believe it, damn were they lucky as fuck.

 Tiptoeing outside the storage room and along the corridor, Jackson didn’t want to risk coming back to check if the adjacent hall was also clear from policemen or if his bag was still in there, so he took the other direction and pulled a still slightly dazzled Jinyoung with him until they were running one more time in seek of an exit, at last finding one in the very back of the store where employees were supposed to traffic while in work hours. It hasn’t been a problem to crack the locker open with the use of a nearby fire extinguisher, and so they were unbelievably meeting the cold breeze of a rainy night.

 In their run out, he noticed the police haven’t gone away and were just searching for them in another area of the store, flashes of light shining quite far away from where they currently were now to represent any kind of real problem. Jackson snickered joyfully; good thing that store was really huge. Of course there was more police out there in the garden, parked cars blinking in red and blue and white, but they weren’t escaping through the garden side so they were good. Brick walls of backyards were made to be jumped over, anyway.

 Rain drenched their hair and face besides soaking their black clothes impossibly wet, but Jackson and Jinyoung were laughing. Disbelievingly laughing. And once they jumped over the wall and started running down the side street to the main road, neither of them remembered that they were supposed to be running in different directions and worrying to save their own asses instead of helping each other, judging the fact they still were complete strangers despite everything that happened in that storage room.

 All in all, the initial animosity they held against one another didn’t matter as much now, because when they reached the road they were still chuckling in amusement and Jackson was still holding Jinyoung’s hand to pull him along.

“Man, that was close,” Jackson was the first one to say something and Jinyoung silently appreciated how naturally hoarse his voice proved to be now that he wasn’t whispering or uttering sentences anymore.

“I can’t believe they were so incompetent to let us escape like that, like what the hell? They didn’t even check all the rooms back inside before jumping to another area. The defenders of the law are in decadence.”

“Well, thanks god.”

 They came to a stop near a small white fence which looked quite grayish due to the rain and Jackson finally let go of Jinyoung’s hand, his sweaty palm cooling with the drizzly wind that swept through the street. Neither of them said anything, mainly because there wasn’t much to be said in words, but the way they looked at each other spoke more than clumsy sentences ever could. Jackson strangely didn’t want to part away, less did Jinyoung, but the rain was bothersome and the night, cold. Eyes fixated on each other, they remained under the pouring down.

“Um, so…,” Jackson tried, as awkward as he could have been, and Jinyoung scolded himself for thinking he was cute while fiddling with his fingers and pretending doesn’t doing so. “You own me at least a thousand hundred won now, you better pay me soon.”

“Excuse me?”

“You cockblocked my plan. I lost my chance to become rich. You own me the same amount in money those jewelry were available in.”

 Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh heartedly at that and his whiskery smile was back to amaze Jackson in all ways he didn’t want it to. That smile definitely was prettier and annoyingly breathtaking when made of sincerity. Jackson felt as though he was doomed. “Those weren’t yours.”

“You’ll have to pay me. We’re bounded together because of this.”

“No, we are not.”

“Yes, we do are. Give me your phone number so I can charge you at random hours in the dawn.”

  _Oh, so that’s about it_ , Jinyoung thought with a fluttering feeling tickling his chest. Of course that couldn’t be anyway different from that never ending bickering they were starting to settle for whatever relationship they were creating— if they ever were creating one. Nevertheless, there was this soft tingle of something demurely tracing his skin and he found himself smiling meekly at the adorable image of Jackson pouting across from him.

 One step after the other Jinyoung walked up to Jackson and leaned in, wet cheeks brushing past one another as he aimed for the ear to release a breathy, ghostly chuckle against it, mouth dangerously close to the earlobe as he whispered, “and with which phone do you pretend to charge me, big boy?”

 Before Jackson could react, Jinyoung was out of his space. He turned around, a dumbfounded and confused frown firm in place, and watched the other walk away backwards in the rain while a wide smirk twitched the corners of his peachy mouth. Jinyoung waved one hand, and clutched in between his fingers there was a phone which looked quite exactly the same Jackson carried in his pocket.

 And then it clicked.

 As Jackson slipped his hand into the empty pocket of his leather jacket, the smirk on Jinyoung’s face grew bigger and he sheltered the phone from the rain by shoving in inside the pocket of his own jeans. The fucker had stolen his phone. Jackson gaped in both amusement and disbelief.

“Give it back!,” he had yelled, voice sounding more tender than it should have, “Jinyoung, I swear to—”

“You can try and track me down, I promise I won’t power it off until you find me.”

“I’m gonna kill you!”

“I bet you will, but I wish we could have a date first. Well, good luck! Goodbye, Jackson.”

 Jackson tried to run after Jinyoung but he was already disappearing on a corner before he could give the first step, already too far away to be chased. He kept staring at the direction where the other had went through, a small smirk blooming on his own lips as he thought about the absurdity of that. Even though he was supposed to be fuming and cursing and screaming in frustration in the middle of the street, the most Jackson did was shake with an elated laugh and think about ways to track Jinyoung down.

 If playing the cat and mouse game was what Jinyoung wanted now, so be it. Jackson was ok with their relationship revolving around constant pursuit, near captures and repeated escapes like that, the sensuality of the hunt engaging him in renewed thrill, and he couldn’t wait for the moment he would finally catch Jinyoung and eat him up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Though this nearly begs for a sequel I don’t think there’ll be one. I’m not really one of the sequels type so… uhm. Plus I really liked this inconclusive and hinting-a-few-more-encounters-between-them type of ending heh (don’t hate me for stopping right when things were getting good lol). Hope you enjoyed it anyway ;)
> 
> oh and Happy New Year, everyone!!! May 2017 be a good year for us all~


End file.
